This invention relates to gutters for roofs and other structures, and in particular to a gutter debris cover formed to allow water to pass therethrough but which can be readily and easily installed in an open-mouth gutter.
Gutters are common structures found along roof eaves for water diversion, but open-mouth gutters have a tendency to become clogged because of debris captured in the gutter as time passes. Therefore, various types of devices have been developed over the years to try to prevent accumulation of debris in a gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,240 is directed to a simple screen for providing a covering for a gutter. An earlier version of that screen is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,381.
A more sophisticated version of a screen-type gutter cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,904. The structure of the '904 patent is a screen comprising first and second screens, with the top screen having smaller mesh openings than the lower screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,837 discloses a more rigid type of gutter cover having perforated openings in an otherwise sheet metal surface. It attaches to the front gutter flange with a forwardly-opening groove, and is either tucked under roof shingles or force-fit into the gutter in bowed configuration.